


Just Another Day

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Jesus is ours now, M/M, Still like where it is though, Story came from a weird idea and didn't end up where I wanted it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: What if Daryl was the one in charge? How would things be different? And what secret is he hiding?





	Just Another Day

I had a different idea in mind of where this story would go but my muses wouldn't allow it. sigh. I kinda like it as is. Some dialogue is taken from the show. Please read and review. Enjoy.

*****

Paul Rovia was lonely. He'd been on the road for endless weeks now. He left Hilltop after a confrontation with Gregory. He'd met a few people since he left but then the biters ended up getting them. The only reason Paul got away was because of his quickness. He hadn't known the people he was with, had only gotten to know them enough to be able to trust that they had his back like he had theirs.

He was tired of all this traveling. And for what? He had no shelter, no companionship, oftentimes, he had no food. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. Sometimes, he'd come across a broken down car with the windows still intact where he could rest for a few hours but other than that, he was almost as dead on his feet as these biters.

He had come across a couple of settlements but shied away when it didn't feel right. One was a place called Terminus. Seemed a little too good to be true. He'd snuck into the place and had a look around, nearly losing his lunch when he came across the hanging torso of a person along with a handwritten menu. He hightailed it out of there so fast he never got caught. Another place he bypassed was some place called Woodbury. He'd kept a silent eye on things for a while and was struck by how maniacal the leader, a man called the Governor, was. So he moved on.

Paul needed to rest, desperately. He came across a gas station that seemed pretty untouched and reveled in being able to eat. It had been three days? Maybe four since he'd eaten anything, not coming across a bird or even a squirrel. Not that he'd be able to get close enough with only a couple of knives as weapons.

After eating some stale chips and peanuts, he drained a bottle of water before finding a couch in the backroom. He killed the lone biter he found there, heaving the corpse outside with ease. Then he went back in, barricaded the building, and finally gets some much needed sleep.

When he awakened, Paul heard the sound of glass breaking. He was up in a second, stealthily heading towards the front of the gas station. Looking out, he saw two men, one of whom looked Asian. The other man looked like he stepped off a ranch.

They looked like they were taking a large truck. Supplies? He thought a minute. If he had those supplies, he could set himself up for a while. He contemplated how to get it from them when he heard their voices.

"It's soda and candy. Why the trouble?" The rancher looking one said. Sounded like he had an accent. Georgia perhaps?

The other guy speaks up. "It wasn't any trouble."

Paul quietly exited the gas station and ran into the ranch clone, the collision allowing him to lift the keys to the truck. He was pushed away, then suddenly had two guns in his face.

"Hi."

"Back up! Now!"

"Keep 'em up!"

Paul kept his hands up. "Whoa, easy, guys. I was just running from the dead."

"How many?"

"Ten, maybe more. I'm not risking it."

The curly haired man with the colt python looked at the other man, a seemingly silent conversation taking place. Finally, the Asian looked back at Paul, gun still pulled, circling around him. Colt, as Paul finally referred to him, didn't waiver in the slightest, both his hands now on the weapon. 

Paul shifted a little, becoming uncomfortable at the attention. The Asian man continued to circle around him before getting into his personal space, patting him down. Paul sighed inwardly as the man found the pilfered keys. He showed it to the other man, who checked his pockets, a frown appearing on his face. 

"Well then. Looks like we got a thief. Whaddya think we should do with him Rick?"

Rick, finally a name. 

"Take him back? Interrogate him?"

The other man made a noise. "You got a name?"

Paul rose his eyebrows. "Paul Rovia. But my friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick."

The nameless man actually chuckled as he went around Paul's back. Then a sharp pain and everything went black.

Rick sighed and dropped his arms. "Was that really necessary?"

"Do you want him knowing where we're going?"

Rick agreed. Glenn went to the truck and rooted around the duffel bag he had, extracting several zip ties, tying up Paul Rovia's wrists behind his back, then binding his feet, using the other ties to basically hogtie the stranger, opening the back of the truck. He and Rick pushed the man in before they climbed aboard the truck and left for Alexandria.

***

When Paul woke up, he was in a barren room. Closed door, a rather high window that he knew he could get out of. Getting the zip ties off was going to be a problem. Any kind of knot, he would get out of. Even handcuffs he could get out of. But zip ties would tear up his skin. Not to mention that he was hogtied and laying on the floor on his stomach. Moments later, the door opened, admitting one of the men he'd encountered on the road, and another one.

"Good, ya're awake."

"Is this really necessary?" Paul asked, referring to the bindings.

"Nah, probably not," the one man said before pulling out a knife to cut the ties.

"Daryl, should you–"

"It's fine."

Daryl. Good. Another name. It suited him. So did those arms. 

Paul groaned as the circulation in his shoulders and hands started to come back. His legs also got the tingles as the feeling in his limbs returned. He stayed sat on the floor, not trusting his legs to support him, not after how long he'd probably been out. 

"There's some water there, ya want it."

Paul looked up, then over at the glass. He was torn between his thirst and wondering if the water was drugged. Daryl smirked. 

"Why tha fuck would I drug it?"

To make a point, Daryl picked up the glass and took a sip, proving it was safe. He handed the glass to Paul who downed it in one gulp. Daryl handed the glass to Rick, who was stood behind him, asking for a refill. Rick returned not long after with more. Paul gratefully accepted the water, drinking more slowly this time.

"Thank you."

"Wanna come with us?"

Daryl extended a hand to help Paul to his feet, which he accepted, shaking out his legs to get the blood moving more. He followed Daryl while Rick held himself back to walk behind him to make sure Paul didn't take off. Smart. 

They entered what appeared to be a conference room, where a dark-haired woman closed the curtains. Seems like everyone breathed a little better, Paul didn't understand why. He was pointed to a chair at the head of the table, where he sat and looked over everyone in the room. A severe black woman introduced as Michonne, a teenage boy named Carl, Glenn was reintroduced, as well as his wife Maggie. Finally, Rick was properly introduced. 

"'M Daryl Dixon. I'm the leader of this settlement, called Alexandria. Me and my group took over from the last one, who were killed by walkers," Daryl informed Paul, leaning back against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

Paul leaned back in the chair. "Well, as I told Rick and Glenn, I'm Paul Rovia. I come from a settlement called Hilltop, which is built around Barrington House. Although I'm currently staying away from there after a disagreement with the 'leader' Gregory. Most everyone there calls me Jesus, for obvious reasons," he joked, referring to his facial features. When no one else laughed, Paul took a deep breath and continued on. "Okay then."

"Rick," the woman identified as Michonne addressed the curly-haired man. "Why is he here and why should we even listen to this?"

"Was curious. He's clean, well-groomed, looks well-fed. Tried to steal our supplies–"

"Those supplies where there long before you were," Paul pointed out. 

Rick was silent.

Paul continued on. "Nonetheless. Hilltop has livestock, we grow food, we have a doctor, and we have relations and trading agreements in place with other communities. Believe me when I tell you that your world is about to get a whole lot bigger."

Maggie perked up. "You have a doctor?"

"Yes. Dr Carson was an OB before the turn."

Maggie turned to her husband. "Glenn...." 

"I know. Daryl? What do you think?"

Daryl stared at Paul for several minutes, contemplating. "We can go when it gets dark. Get the RV ready."

"Why can't we go now?" Paul asked. It was still light out after all.

Daryl glared at Paul. "Need time ta get the RV ready."

"It shouldn't take too long for that–"

"We'll go after dark!" Daryl said one last time before storming out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Paul asked Rick. 

"Yeah, he's fine," Rick answered before leaving the room as well.

The others left the room after a while, leaving Paul sitting there, confused. Once he got up, he went to find Daryl again. He was sure the man had some kind of secret. And his curiosity was through the roof. He was intrigued as soon as he met this Daryl. He was gorgeous for starters. And those arms were just amazing. 

In the meantime, Paul decided to walk through the community, learning about it and its people. Neither of the group looked too welcoming in that conference room, but given the circumstances, he could understand that he supposed.

A few hours later, Paul, along with a caravan of people were at Hilltop's gate, having picked up Dr Harlan Carson on the way. Their trip to Hilltop ended with the death of Gregory, which no one there was too torn up about. Paul felt he could breathe easier. He knew how much of a coward Gregory was, but he was very adept at getting people to see his way. He had no doubt the coward would have been able to have Paul permanently thrown out of Hilltop. 

Daryl inspected Barrington House, noticing the fine craftmanship of the building. Upon entry to what was Gregory's former office, Daryl nearly rolled his eyes at the pompous ass Gregory must have been. He'd asked Paul briefly about the man. Paul had carefully said that the people looked up to him. Daryl took that to mean he was a horse's ass and had no redeeming qualities. 

He spoke to a few people around the settlement and most of them didn't have the guts to speak up against Gregory, since the Hilltop settlement was his creation, although he had others do the work to keep it up. And just as many people were happy he was gone, since they felt they were being seriously oppressed. Given Maggie's pregnancy, he was pretty sure she and Glenn would want to live at Hilltop since Dr Carson was there. 

When he returned to his group, who he directed to Gregory's former office, he addressed them.

"Think the best thing ta do is for Mags and Glenn ta stay here, with Mags in charge. I know how well ya ran the farm, so ya'll be perfect here."

Maggie looked surprised. "Really? Y'all trust me with that?"

Daryl nodded. "'Course. Ya kept the council runnin' at the prison and helped Deanna keep people in line in Alexandria."

Maggie smiled, a little teary eyed at Daryl's trust. "Thank you. Your belief in me means a lot."

"Can one a' ya go find Paul? Need his input."

A few minutes later, Rosita returned with the man in question. He came into the office after shutting the door, taking a seat next to Sasha on the couch.

"So, tell me 'bout Negan."

Paul looked like he'd been slapped. "How did you hear about him?"

Sasha spoke up. "Me, Abe and Rosita ran into some people on the road a while back. They claimed they were Negan. Rosita blew them up with a rocket launcher."

Paul looked impressed. "How long ago did you say this happened?"

Abraham thought for a few moments. "I would guess about six or seven weeks ago."

"It couldn't have been the actual Negan then. It was about three weeks ago when they showed up here and killed one of us."

The group looked shocked. 

"But why would they do that?" asked Michonne. 

Paul grimaced. "To teach us a lesson. To show us that they were in charge. Picked this 16 year old kid out of a lineup and beat his head in with a barb-wire covered bat. Then demanded half of everything. Half our supplies, our crops, our livestock, it goes to the Saviors."

Daryl pondered Paul's words, folding his arms with each hand stuck into the opposite armpit. "And what do you get in return?"

"They don't attack this place. They don't kill anyone else."

"Sounds like bullshit to me," Rick commented.

Paul looked annoyed at that. He stood and paced a little. "The son of a bitch killed a 16 year old kid in front of us to make a point. The kid didn't do a damn thing, but Negan killed him anyways. Because he could."

Rick backpedalled. "Okay, I get it. He's an evil SOB."

Paul looked pissed now. "Rick, here at Hilltop, all we want to do is live our lives, to the best of our abilities. Negan and his assholes showed up one day and decided that we should work for them. So we do the work and they get the rewards. And if they don't get their way, they kill people. In this world or the one that was before the biters, that's not right. You can't tell me any different."

The others in the room looked sad, angry, and pissed at Paul's words. Not that he said it but because he was right.

Daryl shifted before he spoke again. "A few weeks ago, I was out and ran into a blonde guy named Dwight. Said he was running from Negan. Was with his wife and the wife's sister. Walkers got the sister, then he tried to steal what I had. He said he was doing it to get back into Negan's good graces, but I killed them, right there."

"Dwight's wife Sherry was one of Negan's wives," Paul mentioned.

"Wives? As in plural?" Sasha said.

"Yeah. Apparently he has a harem of wives he keeps safe. In exchange, he doesn't kill their husbands or boyfriends."

"That's sick."

Paul nodded. "I've heard him say that he doesn't abide by rape but that's exactly what he's doing to those women."

"Maybe what we should do is make a stand, draw 'is attention, then take 'im out."

"Is that a smart idea?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Someone could get hurt!"

Daryl heard the protestations but then they all looked at him and saw how calm he was.

Rick chuckled. "That's a plan. Make a little noise, draw 'em out, take 'em out."

Paul looked from Daryl to Rick. Was he missing something? "I don't know how many people they have. I've seen groups as big as twenty, but they live in a factory a few miles away. They wouldn't have a place that big if they didn't have a lot of people."

"'M not worried."

Rick had his hands on his hips, looking down briefly before looking at Paul. "Confrontation is not something we're afraid of."

"Well, when y'all do this," Maggie started, "I'm not going to be with ya. I'll be here. Glenn is welcomed to go with or not. Whoever wants to stay can stay."

Glenn rubbed Maggie's shoulder, kissing her on the head. "I'll go back to Alexandria and get our stuff. Get whatever else you want there, Daryl."

Paul was getting more and more confused. He knew all these people were intelligent, capable people, yet they all deferred to Daryl when making the final decision. Just what was going on? Daryl decided that Maggie should be in charge of Hilltop; he wasn't disputing it, he just wondered why no one else's opinion had been heard. The little he knew about Maggie, he already knew her to be quite adept to running a community.

But he decided not to make any waves. Daryl seemed to have an iron grip on these people. He didn't understand why. None of them were afraid of him though. They all seemed to respect Daryl and appreciate his leadership. So he would let it all go for now. 

***

Paul rushed out of Barrington house as Alexandria's RV came through the gates. It was an unexpected visit for sure, even at night. Usually, Daryl would have them travel at night for a reason Paul still didn't understand, but that was neither here nor there. 

As the RV had stopped and the doors opened, Paul noticed a second RV behind. Daryl stepped off the first vehicle, followed by Sasha, Aaron, Carl, Michonne, and Carol. Then, to Paul's eternal shock, a man he identified as Negan stepped off the vehicle, his hands bound behind him and a gag in his mouth. Rick pushed him to keep moving. 

"You captured Negan?" Paul asked Daryl, incredulous.

"Yep. Got his cronies in the other RV. We'll lock 'em up. Don't know how many he got back at his community."

Paul glared at Negan, who's attempt at a shit-eating grin didn't quite work since the gag was in his mouth. He wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of him for killing Rory, but that wouldn't help or prove anything.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Rick pushed Negan forward again. 

"Haven't decided yet. Gonna put 'im in a cell. Ya got one here right?"

Paul nodded, pointing to Barrington House. "In the basement. But there's a building out back that used to be a jail though. It can hold probably thirty people."

Daryl nodded, pleased. Rick, however, dragged Negan along, disappearing into the house a moment later.

Paul turned back to Daryl. "How the hell did you manage this?"

Daryl shifted, a little uncomfortable. "Guess we're better than y'all thought."

"Guess so," Paul replied softly as Daryl walked away. He pulled Sasha to one side. "How many of Negan's people were out there?"

Sasha hesitated before shrugging her shoulders. 

"Why can't I get a straight answer? You, Daryl, Rick. All of you."

Sasha sighed at Paul's raised voice as she put up a hand to let the group know everything was fine. "Look, we only met you recently. As nice as you seem, we still don't know you. I respect that you want to help, but until we know more, we can't trust you with every secret we have."

The scout thought about it. She was right. As much as he hated to admit it. He told her so before she left to go talk to Rosita and Abraham, who had been on the second RV. When he looked around for Daryl, Paul saw him standing with Carl, talking softly. Something happened as Paul watched the two. He saw Daryl looking at the boy with undivided attention, fondness in his eyes. It was easy to see that Daryl loved the boy, relished being a role model to him, and it was quite obvious that the kid thought Daryl hung the stars.

Not now, he thought to himself. They could be on the cusp of a war. Maybe not so much since Negan was now captured, but he could have dozens of others working for him. Point was, he didn't need to fall for a guy now. Especially one who appeared to have so many secrets. Paul sighed as he turned and headed towards his trailer. He doubt Daryl would even be interested anyways. 

****

Weeks later...

"So you haven't told him yet?"

Daryl turned to look at Rick. "Mmm?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Jesus. You haven't told him about you."

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Daryl sat back in the overly ornate desk chair, hands folded across his stomach. Technically it was Maggie's office but she and Glenn decided to enjoy the day after having a sonagram of their baby. "Don't know 'im that well. Why would I let him in on somethin' so personal, for one. For two, don't know what he'd do with the information."

Rick sat in a chair opposite Daryl, sitting back and crossing his legs. "I think he's proven himself to us. He's an ally now. Besides, can't you tell that?"

Daryl's eyes seemed to cut through Rick, who was unaffected by that stare. 

"He's never once lied to us, led us wrong, and he's shown he wants to collaborate with us."

Dixon cocked his head, looking at the ceiling before looking back at Rick. The other man was right. He just found himself not really wanting to let anyone else in. He'd lost a few people, it was unavoidable. 

"Maybe. Can ya find 'im for me?"

Rick stood and nodded. "Not a problem."

Daryl was contemplating the drapes when Paul came into the room.

"Shut the door."

Paul did so, then sat on the chair Rick had vacated. 

"What's up?"

"Rick pointed out that ya're an ally now, so's Hilltop. It's in better hands now, since the other one's gone. That breeds a certain amount of trust between communities. What I'm gonna tell ya, it's personal. I'm gonna trust you with this. And I trust that ya won't go spouting it off to everyone."

Paul slowly nodded his head, hands folded in his lap. 

"'M a vampire."

Paul just looked at Daryl, waiting for the punchline. 

"And...?"

Daryl glared. "Whaddya mean 'and'? 'M a vampire. That don't surprise ya?"

"Just wondering what the joke it."

"Ain't no joke. Why would I make somethin' like that up?"

Paul just gazed at Daryl. "You're serious about this."

Daryl stood and neared the window, he pulled back the drape slightly, leaving his arm exposed to the sun. Almost immediately, his skin started to smoke. A moment later, it was starting to burn. He pulled away and shut the drape, nearing Paul and shoving his arm in front of the scout. Paul just stared as the skin started to heal, after a minute, not even showing a slight mark on his skin.

"Holy shit," Paul whispered in shock. "You're a fucking vampire!"

Paul stared at Daryl in horror, who stepped back when the scent of Paul's fear overwhelmed his senses.

"Seriously? Think if I was gonna kill ya, I'da done it by now," Daryl said with a laugh, returning to the oversized and gaudy chair.

Paul sighed, partly in relief, partly because he was still afraid. 

"How'd it happen? I mean, I didn't think vampires even existed."

Daryl snorted. "Yeah, because zombies don't exist, right?"

"True."

Paul's mind was running a hundred miles an hour. He had so many questions. 

"I can hear ya thinkin' all the way over here. Ask what ya wanna ask."

Paul looked at Daryl, wondering, not for the first time, if the other man could read minds.

"What happened with Negan? I mean, how did you really capture him?"

Daryl sighed. "Well, he started off with this long-winded speech....."

Negan stepped closer to Rick, resting a barbed-wire covered bat on his shoulder. "Hi. You're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not fuckin' cool! You have no fuckin' idea how not fuckin' cool that shit is, but I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes." 

As Negan smiled at that, Daryl had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes. This guy was ridiculous.

"Fuck yeah you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter fuckin' what, you don't mess with the New World Order, and the New World Order is this, and it's really very simple so even if you're fuckin' stupid which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here it goes, pay attention." He aimed the bat at Rick. "Give me your shit... or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you could know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me; that's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty, big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly motherfuckin' will! You rule the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even fuckin' close. In fact, you are fucked."

Finally Daryl spoke up. "No more than you are."

Negan looked confused as he turned to Daryl. "Really? You and your friends are on your knees and you think I'm fucked? You hear that, Simon?"

Simon laughed, along with the other saviors. This time Daryl did roll his eyes. As he did, he stood up, letting the blanket around his shoulders fall to the ground. 

Negan's brows furrowed as he looked the man over. "Simon, didn't you say you shot him?"

"I did, yeah."

Negan neared Daryl, again looking him over from head to toe. "I don't see a mark on him."

"There's a reason fer that," Daryl said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Almost faster than the eye could see, Daryl ran to Simon, gripped him by the shoulders and viciously bit into his neck, guzzling the blood down. He turned to show Negan his razor sharp teeth before zipping through Negan's people, taking them down one by one. They were still alive, having only been knocked out.

In mere seconds, Negan was the only saviour still standing, his eyes wide in shock, staring at Daryl, who stood in front of him, blood dripping off his fangs and down his chin, his arms flexing, muscles rippling. 

"What the fuck?"

Then Daryl reached out and snatched the bat from Negan's lax hands, easily snapping it in half. Then he lobbed a punch at the leather-clad man, knocking him out as well. His people quickly reacted, grabbing zip ties that Daryl insisted on carrying with them, and binding all the men on the ground. 

Daryl headed to the Saviours' RV and gutted it out, making space for the men who were being bound. He really didn't care if they were piled on top of each other like sardines. It was good for him to have a supply of fresh blood, especially if he was going to continue to be the leader Alexandria needed....

"Seriously? You can move faster than Superman?"

Daryl glared at Paul. "'m a fuckin' vampire. I have increased speed, strength, senses. Only really have two drawbacks. Can't be in the sun, and I need to drink blood. 'S why I didn't kill Negan and his cronies. Fresh blood."

Paul looked flabbergasted. "And they're just going to let you do that?"

Daryl smirked. "When they're in thrall, they'll do whatever I want."

The scout looked confused. "Thrall?"

Daryl stood up and walked lazily around the room, touching a painting here, a book there. He noticed a bottle of whiskey hidden on a shelf, and took it down, swigging hard on it. 

"Takes a lot for me ta get drunk too. Can drink four a' these and only feel a little buzzed." He continued to walk around a bit. "I've been around for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Since the early 1800s."

Paul stared. 

"Yeah 'm over 200 years old. Seen a lot. I kept maself hidden by movin' a lot. Took night jobs ta keep my secret safe," he informed the scout, sitting in the chair next to him. It felt good to be able to open up. He hadn't done that since he met Rick. 

"And no one caught on?"

"Nah, not once I used thrall on 'em."

"Okay, now what's thrall?"

Daryl took another sip of whiskey before setting the bottle on the desk. "I cin compel people, ta do what I want, or what I need 'em ta do. Couldn't with Negan's crowd 'cause I can't compel large groups o' people. Need ta be lookin' right in mah eyes."

"Have you done it to me?" Paul's voice was loud and shrill.

"Calm tha fuck down would ya? And no, I haven't. Haven't had the need ta. Ya ain't a bad person, so there's been no reason. But that's how I'll be able to feed off a Negan and his idiots. Think about it: have ya even heard Negan's voice since he's been here?"

Paul shook his head. 

"Because I compelled him ta not speak."

"Wow. That's crazy." He remained silent for a while, working things out in his head. "Have you tried compelling the walkers?"

Daryl actually laughed at that. "Can't compel something without a brain. Once tha adrenal glands rupture, they're basically gone. Didn't say I didn't try though. 'Chonne cut the arms off a walker and held tha head. There was nothing in the eyes ta be able ta reach for thrall ta work."

Paul looked down, thinking. "Makes sense."

"This don't freak ya out? Like runnin' from the room freaked out?"

Paul laughed. "No. The more you speak about it, the more it all makes sense. Why are you telling me now?"

"Like Rick said, ya're an ally. I can tell 'bout people and I can trust ya."

Paul just looked at Daryl. "Is that why you're the leader and not Rick? He has a leader-esque quality about him."

"He used ta be a sheriff's deputy in King County. Got that vibe to 'im."

A comfortable silence stretched out between them. Daryl continued to sip at the whiskey, while Paul's mind was filled with questions.

"Ya can ask me anything. Can't guarantee I'll answer though."

Paul chuckled weakly. "So being a vampire– and god doesn't that sound weird to say– it's helped deal with enemies over time?"

Daryl nodded. "Met Rick at a quarry. He'd been in a coma after bein' shot. His partner on tha force, Shane, was actin' as leader until Rick showed up. Shane had been sleepin' with Rick's wife. Wanted what Rick had. When we got ta Maggie's family's farm, he started ta go off tha deep end, but I compelled it out of him. Shane is lil asskicker's pa, by blood. Lori died givin' birth ta her. But since I compelled so much outta Shane– not on purpose– he wasn't able ta be a father ta Asskicker. Rick's her father."

"And Michonne isn't her mom?"

Daryl smiled a little. "She is now. She'n Rick are together. Expect her to announce her own pregnancy any time now. She's been good for Judy."

"I feel like we have nothing pressing to deal with now, since Negan's been neutralized."

Daryl sat back in the chair, laying the now empty whiskey bottle on the floor next to him. "We ended up at West Georgia prison a while back. Yard was filled with walkers, but we took 'em all out, fortified the place, made it a home. It wasn't always good. Lost Asskicker's mom there. Might not a' always got along with Lori, but she was a good person. Carol was with her when she... Carol learned how ta do a section, it's how she had Carl. She delivered fine but went inta shock and lost too much blood. At the time, one of tha prisoners who was already at the prison set loose a shitload a' walkers to try ta get rid a' us. I couldn't get ta Lori. I coulda saved her, had I been there. It weighed on me a long time."

Paul looked surprised at the guilt that hung on Daryl. He was usually so taciturn, but he could clearly see how much he regretted Lori's death, even if he wasn't even slightly responsible.

"Rick lost it when Lori died. Locked 'imself away in tha bowels of tha prison, killed every walker he could find. Me and Mags had ta go on a run ta get formula. Was no way I was letting tha baby die. 

"A while after that, Maggie and Glenn was kidnapped. That's when 'Chonne came ta tha prison tha first time. Had a basket a' formula and a bullet wound. I fixed her up, since it was so close to tha femoral artery. She's been loyal as hell ever since. Like I said, I can tell 'bout people , whether they's trustworthy or not, right away. Chonne directed us ta a settlement called Woodbury, run by some fuckin' egomaniac who called hisself the Governor. Name was Philip Blake. He was worse than Negan."

"I know about him. Spied on the place for a while to see if I should broach the idea of trade with them. Saw too many red flags to get involved there. Still can't see how he got all these people to follow him."

Daryl chuckled bitterly. 

"He was charming as fuck. Where Negan used a large amount of armed guys and threats, Blake used regular people. He spun stories ta suit his purposes. He and a bunch of 'em attacked us once. We killed some a' theirs. He told the people in Woodbury that we was the bad ones, attackin' 'em without cause. He had Andrea snowed completely."

"Andrea?" Paul asked curiously.

"She was with us from tha beginning. Got separated from us when the farm fell. Chonne found her. Blake's men found 'em in the woods, Andrea almost dead. Chonne didn't like Woodbury from the start. Left eventually. Andrea tried ta help us in tha end, but Blake killed one a' his people and locked 'im in a room with Andrea. Bit her. Chonne was with her when she ended it."

"Oh my god, that's horrible."

Daryl nodded sadly. "After Andrea died, I went on a tear, took out a lot of tha threats in Woodbury. Took delight in beheading the son of a bitch. But he'd really done a job on some of tha people. Some of his soldiers drove a tank ta tha prison and shot us up. Destroyed tha only true home we'd had since this whole shit storm started. There's only so much I can do, ya know?"

Paul nodded. He wasn't going to interrupt the man. Hearing him talk was riveting. 

"A lot of us got separated in the melee. Rick and Carl was together. Carol and Tyreese had Asskicker. Tara, Glenn, Maggie and Beth left together. Sash, Bob, and Hershel escaped in a truck. I was alone. We just needed ta meet up again. They all knew what I am. I told them that if they allowed me ta bite 'em, claim 'em as family, I'd always be able ta find 'em."

Paul perked up. "Really? You can do that?"

"Mmm. I spent most of mah time lookin' for a new place. Hated ta do it 'cause I loved tha prison. It broke mah heart ta have to admit defeat. Found a place called Terminus that claimed ta be a sanctuary. Two minutes in, I knew they was bad news. Could smell it on 'em. They was cannibals."

The scout nodded. "I encountered their place. Saw a handwritten menu. Got out of there quick."

"Yeah, doin' what they had ta ta survive. Eatin' people is just... I know I have ta drink blood, but I don't kill 'em, unless they really deserve it. Like the people o' Terminus. I took out several of 'em, then burned tha place ta tha ground. Made sure they was all dead. Didn't even give 'em the dignity of me feedin' off 'em. Don't need people like tha out there."

"Oh god no. Think I can get something to drink? I don't want this conversation to end," Paul said, looking at Daryl almost pleadingly. 

Daryl pointed towards the mini fridge. After Paul grabbed them both a bottle of water, he sat on the couch, wanting more comfort for the conversation. Daryl joined him, turning towards the other man. 

"So you took care of a bunch of cannibals."

"Mmm. Then met these assholes on the road that called themselves the Claimers. They was... they felt so wrong. I could smell the pain on them. Knew they'd hurt innocent people, children. Raped women and children, men too no doubt. Ten minutes I was around 'em and that was way too long. Guzzled 'em down. Hadn't had anything in a while at that point.

"Directed Rick and 'em towards a fair sized cabin I came across. Got 'em ta hole up there till I found somethin' else. Met Aaron on the road. Then I went ta Alexandria. I knew Aaron n' Eric was good people."

"They are," Paul interjected.

"I could tell who we'd be able ta trust and who we wouldn't. The only doctor there, before Denise, was a real piece a work. Thought it was okay ta beat up his wife n' kids. The woman who was tha head of tha place, Deanna, her two kids were gonna be problems too."

Paul looked concerned. "Did you uh, kill them?"

Daryl actually grinned. "Nah. Didn't need ta kill tha doctor. Compelled 'im to stop abusing his family and ta be a bit more humble. Compelled Deanna's kids ta smarten tha fuck up."

The scout giggled. 

"Got invaded by some fuck-ups who called themselves the Wolves, even carved a W into their foreheads."

"Ew."

"Then Abe, Sita and Sash met up with some assholes on tha road. Said they was Negan. Sita blew 'em up with a RPG. Was sad to see tha bikes go, not them though."

Paul was quiet. He thought about everything Daryl had told him. It was too detailed to be false. And he certainly didn't have the means to fake the sun burning his skin.

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

Daryl looked down, then up into Paul's eyes. Paul noticed a different look in his eyes but couldn't quite place it. "I trust ya. If ya're gonna be a scout between here, Alexandria and this Kingdom ya mentioned, I need ta be able ta trust with information."

"Okay?" Paul replied slowly. "It's more than that."

"Dunno." Daryl stood, instinctively checking to make sure he had his weapons. "How's about we head out on a run?"

"Now?" Paul asked, looking out the window. He saw that night had fallen.

"Can't do it daytime. If I'm covered head ta toe, includin' mah face, I can manage but not for a long period o' time."

"Sure, let me get my gear and we can head out."

****

They had traveled for about an hour before coming across a nearly untouched mall. Even Daryl had been surprised about that. Neither man saw any walkers around but that didn't mean there weren't any. Daryl parked the truck about ten feet from the front of the store, for a quick getaway, before they both got out. 

Suddenly, groans of the dead filled the air. Both men turned and two sets of eyes widened at the size of the herd. Maybe fifty of the dead seemingly came out of nowhere. Paul immediately went into action, using his knives and his feet to fight back. He didn't even notice what Daryl was doing, but soon, the herd had dwindled to nothing.

Paul turned to find Daryl, frowning when he didn't spot the other man anywhere. He walked a bit, stepping over downed walkers, turning a corner of the store. Finally, he spotted the other man.

"Daryl? Oh my god."

Paul looked down at Daryl, who had been knocked over by the walker, who was now still, a knife wound through his head. 

"Daryl, are you okay?"

Daryl looked up at Paul, regret and shock in his eyes. He reached down and pulled up his shirt, Paul crying out as he saw the bite on Daryl's torso. 

"Oh god, Daryl..."

Paul dropped to his knees next to the other man, tears falling down his face. 

"It got me."

"I see that. I.. What can I do to help?"

Paul touched the skin around the bite, his eyes going blurry with the amount of tears. He closed his eyes briefly and the tears fell down his cheeks.

"I shoulda told ya, Paul."

Paul slid his arms under Daryl to pull him back into his lap. The least he could do is hold him in his final moments. 

"I love ya. Tried not ta. Ya somehow managed ta get under mah skin. Fell in love with ya. And now..."

The scout sobbed at hearing the words he wanted Daryl to say, for probably as long as he'd known him. 

"I love you too, Daryl. I wish... I wish we had more time."

Daryl nodded, tiredly before looking up at Paul. "Just kiss me. If that's all I can have, I at least want that."

Paul nodded, leaning down over the hunter, kissing him gently. When he pulled back, Daryl was still. The scout cried harder, hugging Daryl to him, arms wrapped around the man's chest.

"I love you," Paul mumbled over and over. "Please don't go..."

Paul laid on the ground for a few hours, cradling Daryl's body to him. His tears had dried up but his sorrow hadn't abated. How was he supposed to go on now? And God, how was he supposed to tell everyone else that Daryl, strong, powerful, vampire Daryl, had been taken down by a fucking walker?

He'd known what the feelings were. Almost since he first met Daryl, back in Alexandria. Wish he hadn't been such a coward. Should have told him before now. Paul chuckled bitterly. Never knew what Daryl felt until he was almost dead. Sure, technically, Daryl was already dead. Or undead, whatever. 

Daryl's body suddenly moved. His eyes shot open and Paul scrambled to get away, backing away in horror. He pulled out his knives, ready to attack. He was suddenly confused though as Daryl only sat up. 

"Paul?"

The scout's jaw dropped. "Daryl?"

The man turned to see him, confusion on both their faces.

"How long was I out?"

Paul crawled back to Daryl, "A few hours I think. What happened?"

"Dunno. Friggin' walker came outta nowhere. Didn't even smell it 'fore it was on me. No time ta react."

Paul pulled Daryl's shirt up again. The imprint of the bite was still there, but fading. 

"How can you still be alive? Or as alive as a vampire can be?"

Daryl looked as bewildered as Paul did. "I have no idea. For all intents n' purposes, I should be dead. For good. I don't feel sick or feverish."

Then Paul noticed something else.

"How the fuck are you sitting in the sun?"

Daryl looked up at the sky, his eyes filling with tears. "First time 've felt the sun and not burned in over 200 years." 

Paul's eyes misted over as well, seeing Daryl like this. The archer looked at Paul, then pulled the man to him and kissed him hard. Paul sunk into the kiss, his hand going into Daryl's hair, their tongues dueling with each other's. 

Daryl abruptly parted from Paul, jumping up and yanking the scout up as well, pulling him towards the empty mall. Daryl got them in the building, chaining the doors shut behind them. Then after clicking on their flashlights, they headed towards a shop, immediately scrounging around for lube (Paul) and un-expired condoms (Daryl). That done, Daryl looked for somewhere to lay down.

"Over here, Daryl," Paul called. 

Daryl followed his voice and found Paul standing in front of a couple of mattresses set up in a backroom of the shop. Paul smiled at the other man, then began removing his layers of clothing, starting with his trenchcoat and beanie. Daryl just watched the other man, his desire growing as the scout's skin was uncovered.

Paul looked up at Daryl, actually blushing at his perusal. Paul dropped his shirt after untying and removing his boots, propping his hands on his hips as he stood there is just his cargo pants and underwear. Daryl could see the evidence of the man's arousal pressing against the front of his pants. 

Daryl immediately pasted himself to Paul's front as he kissed him, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl, fumbling with his clothes, wanting him naked.

"Hmm, get this off, Daryl, wanna see you."

Daryl allowed the other man to undo and remove his clothes. When he went to remove Daryl's jeans, he lowered himself to his knees, looking up at Daryl as he undid the snap, his tongue coming out to lick at his lips. He pulled the denim down, Daryl's cock popping out and nearly hitting Paul in the face. He smirked as he took the head into his mouth, suckling gently at it. 

"Oh yeah," Daryl moaned, his head going back. Paul felt Daryl's fingers in his hair as he took in more of the cock in front of him, but he still only gently lapped at it. Eventually, Paul's lips touched the base of Daryl's dick, his fingers now vise grips in his hair. Then Paul sucked hard, making Daryl cry out at the sensation.

"Fuck!" 

Paul rose and fell on Daryl's dick, his hand pumping the base of it when his mouth pulled off. Finally he encouraged Daryl to fuck his mouth, which he did eagerly. 

Daryl had never felt so good before. He'd had plenty of sex before, with both men and women, but hadn't loved any of them. He loved Paul though. And that made this so much better. He slowed the thrust of his hips until just the head was inside of Paul's mouth. He looked down and Paul was looking up at him, his eyes watery, drool and spit coming out of the sides of his mouth. He pulled his dick out of the other man's mouth completely, bending down, bracing a hand on his cheek and kissing him soundly.

"Get them pants off and get on tha bed."

Paul nodded and frantically pulled off his cargos, underwear and socks, moving himself back on the bed. Daryl kicked his own pants, socks and underwear away, laying next to Paul, both men moaning with their dicks came in contact. Daryl slid a hand into Paul's hair, now out of the topknot it was in, pulling him close and kissing him sensuously. 

"I do love ya. That wasn't just said 'cause I thought I was dyin'. I ain't ever gonna lie ta ya."

Paul smiled almost brighter than the sun. "I know. I love you too." They kissed again. 

As Daryl ran a hand down Paul's arm, he spoke again. "Anythin' ya ain't want me ta do?"

Paul's brows furrowed. "Like what?"

"Do ya like it rough or not? I tend ta alternate with top n' bottom. Guess mah main question is, can I bite ya?"

"Uh..."

"If ya ain't comfortable with it, I don't have ta. I've never had tha urge ta before."

"Never?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. Been having sex since I was probably 15, maybe earlier, can't remember. Didn't get turned till I was 'bout 25. After that, still didn't have tha urge to bite while fuckin'. It's a strong urge right now though. I want ta bite ya, claim ya as mine, my mate."

Paul smiled. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I– yes. With a mating bite, there's no such thing as divorce."

The scout kissed Daryl. "If you bite me, can you read my thoughts?"

Daryl barked out a laugh. "Fuck no, man. The most I could do ta control ya thoughts is thrall and I don't use that unless I got ta."

"Will I feel you with me all the time?"

Daryl thought a moment. "Not from the bite, no. We'll be connected. Always be able ta tell where ya are. Over time ya can learn how ta block me but I hope ya don't do that. 'M sure ya'll learn the benefits that go along with it over time. Wouldn't know from personal experience. Never bit someone as a mate before. Rick n' the others are claimed as family, pack."

Paul laid back on the mattress, thinking for a bit. Daryl kept quiet but kept running his hand over Paul's body, lightly scratching at his chest, his stomach, his upper legs. He'd trail his fingers over Paul's balls and dick but very briefly, not wanting to influence Paul's decision. The scout rolled his body to face Daryl, kissing him.

"I want to be yours, Daryl. I want you to bite me."

Daryl felt his heart fill with joy. He wrapped his arms around Paul, plundering his mouth with his own. 

"Ta complete tha mating, ya'd have ta taste my blood."

Paul nodded, crashing his mouth back to Daryl's, feeling the man's hands trail down his back to squeeze at his ass. Paul could already feel his channel clenching in anticipation of Daryl fucking him. 

"Mmm, need you in me," Paul moaned between kisses, a hand in Daryl's hair.

"Grab me tha lube then."

Paul reached to the floor, rummaging around before coming up with the lube and the condom. He handed it to Daryl, who rolled them over so Paul was on the bottom, legs parted and wrapped loosely around his waist. Daryl undulated against his soon-to-be mate while kissing down his chest, nipping and sucking at his nipples. 

"Oh! God! So good!" Paul cried out at the action. His nipples had always been a sensitive spot.

Daryl opened the bottle of lube, warming it before trailing his fingers down the crack of Paul's ass, gently probing, making him moan. Daryl quickly sheathed himself with the condom. The foreplay wasn't going to last long anyways. He eventually buried three fingers in Paul's ass, scissoring the digits. Moments later, Daryl had his cock deep inside of Paul, the man's legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Ugh, yes, please..."

Daryl slammed his mouth back onto Paul's as he began to thrust into the other man, gently at first, then he sped up until their skin was making a loud slapping noise in the room. Paul's hand in Daryl's hair guided him to his own throat. He was getting close to coming, although he didn't know what kind of stamina Daryl had.

Paul felt Daryl's sharp teeth worrying at the skin of his throat as Daryl shifted so his cock could hit Paul's prostate on every thrust. "Oh Christ, Daryl, I'm going to cum. Gonna..."

As Paul started to spurt out between them, he felt a sharp pain in his throat as Daryl bit down hard, breaking the skin, his lips causing erotic sensations going down through Paul's body. As Daryl began to draw blood from Paul's body, it seemed to intensify his orgasm, his entire being seeming to vibrate. Daryl quickly drew back, his lips stained red as he scratched a line along his own throat, urging Paul to suck from it. 

"Hurry, please."

After a moment's hesitation, Paul latched onto the scratch, sucking down the precious fluid as Daryl howled, his orgasm taking over his entire existence. Then they both blacked out.

***

"I know yer awake."

Paul opened his eyes, immediately searching for Daryl. "What happened?"

"Passed out. Never had an orgasm that intense before."

Paul looked down, groaning at seeing cum dried to his belly. "Christ, I need a shower."

Daryl laughed. "Good thing I had tha foresight ta bring this," he said, reaching for and holding up a surprisingly unopened back of baby wipes.

"If I didn't love you before..." Paul joked and they both laughed. 

"How do ya feel?" 

Paul took stock with how he felt physically. "I feel... good." He moved his left leg. His eyes widened. "It's gone."

"What's gone?"

Paul shook his head. "When I was 15, I got beaten up by a bunch of homophobes at the group home I was at. Broke my leg pretty badly. Needed some screws in the bone for it to heal. I've had pain ever since. But it's gone now."

"Enhanced healing at its best."

"What?" Paul stopped. He'd been looking at Daryl but his lips didn't move. "I can hear you in my head!"

Daryl smiled. "That's one of the perks. I've only heard about what happens from a mating. Only knew of a coupla other vampires. Don't know if any of 'em are even alive anymore. Told me about the benefits of a mating."

"So it's not just healing."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. There's the healing, yer senses will be more attuned, increased strength, ya'll be able ta move faster. 'Cause of tha mating, ya won't age no more. Ya lifespan is equal ta mine, ta last as long as I do."

Paul's eyes widened to the point of nearly looking like a bug-eyed frog. "I can't die?"

Daryl moved his head in a so-so way. "Ya can but it's very difficult. Now that I know a walker bite can't kill ya."

"You didn't know it couldn't before?"

"Nah, just assumed it would."

"And now you can be in the sun."

Daryl thought for several minutes before speaking again. "One o' the vamps I met early after my turn said that there was rumors of somethin' called daywalkers. Those who are vamps but can somehow walk in tha sun. I wonder if this is what he meant."

Paul propped himself up on an elbow. "A daywalker."

"Vampire with all of the benefits, none of the drawbacks."

"Would be damn near unstoppable. Thank God Negan isn't one."

Daryl agreed. After a few kisses, Paul opened the pack of baby wipes and methodically cleaned his belly and Daryl's, before getting dressed. They decided to scavenge through the building, coming across a lot of things they could use: medicine, bandages, canned goods that didn't seem spoiled, toilet paper, baby products, feminine products, along with a lot of other things. They piled it all by the doors, then Daryl darted out to the truck, backing it in close to the doors. Then they chained the doors shut, intending to come back another time with more people and more vehicles.

Once back in Hilltop, Rick and Michonne ran out to the truck. Tara, Rosita, Aaron, Maggie, and others began emptying out the back of the truck, while Daryl and Paul got out of the cab. Rick just stared at Daryl.

"Daryl–" he whispered to Daryl sending a glance at the scout.

"Paul knows."

Rick looked surprised. 

"Told 'im before we left on the run. Once y'all are done with this, gather our family in Maggie's office. Need ta talk ta ya. It's important."

****

Twenty minutes later, the entire family– those who were at Hilltop– was in the room. Daryl, Paul, Rick, Michonne, Tara, Rosita, Abraham and Sasha, as well as Aaron, Eric, Maggie and Glenn were all seated around the room. Daryl stood in front of the large ornate desk, leaning back on it, his arms folded across his chest.

"First off, Paul's here 'cause 1, I want 'im here, 2, he knows what I am and 3, he's my mate."

Several shocked gasps filled the room. 

"Mate?" Maggie asked. "You've never even come close..."

"No, never have. Ya know that I don't go inta anythin' half cocked. I fell in love with 'im. And he with me."

He held a hand out, palm down. Paul took his hand and stood next to him. The group noticed a silvery claiming mark on Paul's throat, a matching one on Daryl's. 

"Dude," Tara gasped, offering him a fist, which he met with one of his own. 

They all offered congratulations before Paul retook his seat, waiting for Daryl to continue speaking. 

"We was 'bout an hour away. Untouched mall. Lots more out there. Brought back what we could. Chained it up. For we went in, we got surrounded by a herd. Took 'em all out but not before one of 'em got me."

They all reacted in shock. 

"How are you still standing?" Michonne asked.

Daryl lifted his shirt, pointing to where he was bitten. It was now faded completely. 

"Got me right here. Died in Paul's arms, thought I did anyways. Woke up a few hours later. Sat straight up in the sunshine."

"Oh my god," Rick exclaimed.

"Best I can figure is that 'm a daywalker. Remember I mentioned that one time?"

Several nods.

"Vampire DNA must override the walker venom. Only way I can explain why I'm still standing here. And can be in the sun."

Paul smiled. "You looked so beautiful," he said, his eyes wet with tears.

The others in the room smiled. Rick was happy to finally see his brother happy. He'd met Daryl right at the beginning of the apocalypse. He'd known right away something was different with the man, but had no idea what until the man had actually told him. Because of it, a lot of tragedies had been avoided. 

Shane didn't go crazy and try to kill Rick; instead, Daryl compelled him, and now he was a loyal foot soldier in Alexandria. Dale's death by walker couldn't be fixed unfortunately. Lori's death also was unavoidable, since they'd been dealing with dozens of walkers at the time. Hershel had never lost his leg, and thanks to Daryl taking out the Governor, he never lost his life either. 

When they had met up with Abraham, Rosita and Eugene on the road, Daryl had known right away that Eugene's story about knowing a cure was bullshit. There wasn't a human on the planet that was able to get a lie past Daryl, so he'd exposed Eugene's lie right away. He'd exposed Gabriel for the coward he was too. 

Bob had been lost when they'd been overrun by walkers, more than Daryl could deal with. In the melee, Beth had been taken and had died at Grady Memorial before they'd found her. They'd all been devastated when Noah had told them what happened. 

"What I wanted ta talk ta ya about was, if ya'd be willing to have a dose o' my blood every so often. If I didn't die from a walker bite, maybe it'd protect ya if anything happened ta any of ya."

"I'm willing," Maggie said right away. 

"Me too," Tara chimed in. 

In the end, they all agreed to be dosed.

***

Daryl and Paul eventually ended up in Paul's trailer, finally alone again. They'd both showered and were wearing loose-fitting pants only, while laying on the bed. There were gentle caresses and kisses.

"So, your family seemed to take it well, about the mating."

"Will ya stop? It's OUR family. They might've been mah family but ya're mah husband, which makes 'em yer family too."

Paul smiled, his eyes misting over. "I never had a family. I grew up in group homes."

Daryl pulled Paul close, wrapping his arms around his husband, kissing the side of his head. 

"Ya ain't alone now. Ya'll never be alone again."

Then Paul started to sob. "Thank you. I love you so much."


End file.
